


Cat Naps

by AliceHarkey



Series: Danny Napping [1]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Cute, Cute Danny, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, Napping, One Shot, lancer is rude, no pp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 11:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15000251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceHarkey/pseuds/AliceHarkey
Summary: After a long night, Danny finds himself a nice, quiet, and particularly odd place to nap during first period.





	Cat Naps

Their first class for the day was already half over and Danny was nowhere to be found. His two friends knew he was there, as did Mr. Lancer, because they’d all seen him in the hallway before class. The minutes ticked on, but as class ended, the boy was nowhere in sight. It seemed as though Danny Fenton had been spirited away.

“You two!” Mr. Lancer had called out as Sam and Tuck moved to gather their things at the end of class. “If you would be so kind, go find your friend and bring him to me,” he began with a devious smile, “he’s got a detention slip waiting for him! If anyone can find him, it’ll be you two.”

The two groaned, but complied without a word, Sam grabbing Tucker’s arm and hauling him with her explaining that it was a good way to kill some time and avoid class. And thus, they began their search.

Sam and Tucker finally found Danny, as Phantom, wrapped around one of the beams high above the, luckily empty, gym floor. He was curled as close to a window as he could get trying to soak in the morning sun before it got too warm. His spectral tail looped around the cool metal to keep him from falling and he used an arm as a pillow while letting the other one dangle.

He’d opted to use his ghost form to avoid questions, as odd as that was. Yet, it made total sense. Now he was just a ghost napping in the rafters instead of seemingly plain Danny Fenton dangling from places that he probably wouldn’t, and shouldn’t, be.

The very tip of his tail flicked back and forth happily as he caught up on some much needed rest while his lips formed a dopey, squished smile on his face.

Sam suppressed a giggle and desperately wished she’d had her camera on her. Apparently, Tucker was feeling the same.

“He looks like a happily sated kitten up there, doesn’t he?” Sam observed, tilting her head in a way that said, ‘Huh, well would you look at that?’

“Think of how much people in this school would pay for a picture of Danny Phantom napping like a cat in the rafters of the gym!” Tucker was already scheming. Sam rolled her eyes at him refusing to admit that he was probably right.

“He was up almost all night dealing with Skulker again. He needed this,” the goth girl pointed out grabbing the techno-geek’s arm. “We should let him sleep and tell Lancer we couldn’t find him.”

“Yeah, sure. But from now on I’m bringing a camera with me to school!” Because Tucker refused to let such a profitable opportunity pass him by again. He was already imagining how many zeros he could add to his wallet by waving one of those pictures in front of Paulina.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first of many wacky places Danny will find to catch up on his sleep. I honestly can't wait to write all these up! Thoughts? Comments?


End file.
